Indoctrination
by Hitting On Cullen
Summary: According to the books, with Sarens death came Sovereign's death. With Sovereign's death came a new, strange and unsettling man in the Citadel. With the strange man's appearance came Alex's downfall in her own personal hell.
1. Saren Dies, Sovereign Dies, Or Not

Shepard watched in abject horror as Saren's body stood up and disintegrated in practically an instant. It was obvious to Zeevah that this was a last resort attempt to win Sovereign's quickly losing battle. She was just about ready to blow the monstrosity of a creature to hell and prepare for months worth of nightmares just as the Normandy decided to show up. The fight that hadn't even started was quickly ended with Joker shredding Saren's undead skeleton of implants to parts. Everyone sagged in relief and exhaustion and turned to the window. From there you could see the now soulless shell of Sovereign's original body fall off of where it had landed.

Far away in another part of the CItadel, a Geth trooper fell to a sniper round. Brown eyes stared at the falling Reaper in the middle of the Citidel and smiled.

"I guess I'm the cleanup crew tonight," Her raspy voice and the quiet twitching of half-dead Geth were the only things you could hear in the lounge. Her sniper was an easy thing to put up and it was quickly taken apart and put in its case. "My pistol will have to do, for now, I don't feel like lugging this thing around with me." Loading her pistol, Alex went around the room, her boots echoing menacingly, and finished off the twitching Geth, watching as the lights in their eye faded out. "Dammit Saren, you and I had a deal, you don't send things after me and I don't kill you, what happened to that, huh?" She murmured. Her and Saren were what you would call 'in cahoots' before he died and a delicate peace treaty was set up between the two. Even though he was dead now, the Geth still had hostile orders and Alex quickly finished them off. "Meet up with sis, get the fuck off of this station, sounds like a plan.

Alex had only left five minutes later before things started to get weird. /p


	2. Its A Boy!

Darkness. Darkness is all it can see. It could smell, it could hear, but it could not see.

Was this death? It remembered, yes it is dead.

But then why could it hear and smell? its body got destroyed along with its soul so it must be dead.

What is this feeling? Confusion? Reapers do not get confused so it must not be.

What is this? A light? Its vision is coming back, perhaps it is still alive somehow.

A room. It is in a room. A room filled with dead Geth and an unidentifiable scent. How can it be in a room? It is over two meters tall. It feels smaller, more fragile. Things are moving on it, its limbs. It finds not mechanical limbs, but solid flesh, flesh as dark as the never-ending void. Five attachments, fingers, a hand. It appears to be in a humanoid body. It feels around and finds it has vocal cords. It takes a minute but it adjusts to the human language after months of conversing with Saren. Its hands run over a flat, well-muscled plane.

"A chest." It compares itself to its research on humans and finds that it does not have nipples, mammalian means of feeding young. Its hands go higher, a neck, and higher, a face. Deadly talons skim across its face. It finds chapped, full lips. Behind those lips, it finds two rows of razor-sharp teeth and two pairs of long fangs. "These could definitely be useful." Behind those teeth, it finds a rough, pointed tongue.

Its hands leave its face and drop down to a bare, toned stomach. Its hands find a trim waist and small hips.

"I need a mirror." Its hands drop lower. It finds a cock, very well endowed and oh so very hard. "I'll have to deal with that soon, and get some clothing." The unfeeling, unsympathetic initiator of mass genocide? Yes, but it still needs a modicum of modesty if it is to survive in this body. Now it had to look for a mirror. What was it that humans called it? A restroom? Right, those have mirrors, didn't they? Giant room, brand new eyes, ah there it is.

There was indeed a mirror in there and it spent a reasonable (not) time staring at pupilless red glowing eyes. On top of its head sat long locks of wavy ebony hair.

"I'm hot." It smirked, running hands over its body before turning around in a dramatic spin and strutting out with a small hop in its step. You could practically hear the screech in its halt as he felt his still hard cock bounce. "Right, that, how the hell do humans? Oh." Its brand new throat flexed as it swallowed, taken aback by the new feeling. It would prefer it if it could have a female to aid with this issue but alas, none were around. Slowly its fingers wrapped around himself and its brand new mouth went dry. It gave an experimental tug and its breath rushed out of its lungs and it gave another, and another.

It would take time to build up its stamina but for now, it just needed its cock to calm down so releasing after a few minutes was acceptable by its standards for now. It took long strides to the door and stared down a hall with dead Geth strewn around.

"I guess I underestimated Shepard." Sharp ears led it to the main activity happening in the Citadel. It watched as Shepard boarded the Normandy and it snarled, subvocals a low hiss. Its eyes narrowed and a frown made its way onto its face.

"I will take this into my own hands, Saren has failed me. This cycle will not be broken."


	3. Dark, Naked, and Mysterious

"I'll catch up with you on Omega, alright?" Alex yelled over the sound of the Inferno's engines. Zeevah nodded, mock saluting to her sister and turning around, waving for her teammates to follow her.

Things got weird real quick. A naked man stood in the doorway emotionless and stiff. Alex quickly hopped off and tapped her sister on the shoulder, pointing to the red-eyed man who was almost robotically scanning the room.

"Yo, uh, Satan has taken the floor sis, who the hell is he?" Both shrugged and decided that the man really needed some clothing. "Excuse me, sir, do you need help? Clothing perhaps?" Alex shrank under his gaze, she felt her very being lessen, become less than remarkable. It was as if he sucked the confidence and courage straight out of her. When his mouth opened, she took a step back. She found a terrifying mouthful of teeth that could compete with a Yahgs.

'Okay, new species, predator, and probably extremely deadly. I am a Shepard, a member of a new race cannot just suck the life out of me.'

"Clothing would be preferable, and soon." The unknown and very naked man took a step forward, leaning forward as if about to charge. He was less than three feet away from her now and she could smell a metallic scent emanating from him. Blood? "Hurry up woman, I don't like to be kept waiting."

'He's a dick, lovely.'

"I'll get you clothing when I have the time-" Talons wrapped around Alex's small neck and drew her nose to nose with the male. Her ears picked up rumbling and harsh subvocals and she decided that pissing off a natural predator was not a smart idea.

"Now, human." She quickly nodded. What the hell? Talk about being bipolar.

"Come aboard my ship sir, I'd hate for you to get sick because you decided walking around the Citadel was a smart idea." What's your name?" His eyebrows (which gave Alex some serious jealousy) scrunched up as if he had forgotten what his name was.

"Nazara." Alex gave a small smile.

"Nazara," She loved it, somehow it fit him. It was almost a feminine name but it almost explained his personality. Serious and level headed, kind of. "I like it. Alex Shepard, welcome to my ship, Nazara, make yourself at home." She watched as he explored the ship, occasionally asking her questions. He was quiet but from what she could tell, it made him uncomfortable to not have all the information he could have. He wanted to know where everyone was and what they were doing. She watched him from afar and quickly grew fond of him. He was arrogant, self-centered, and just a little racist against every other race in the universe, but he was perfect. She could listen to his deep and growly voice all day and never get tired of it.

She didn't know that he had his eyes completely fixated on her. She didn't know that malevolent, dark thoughts were running through his head. He would eventually become her living hell and the cause of her downfall. He would become the center of her universe and bend to his whim.


	4. Schemes

A Shepard? She would be useful to it. Or would it be him now? Yes, him, Alex Shepard would be useful to him. On her ship, around all of her shipmates, 'Nazara' could get close to her and do some damage. He didn't need two Commander Shepards on his tail when he makes sure that this cycle won't be broken. If anything she seemed to be less on human terms of team Save the World and more on the careless team Let's Kill Things for Fun. Alex was a free soul, uncaring and fun-loving, she didn't have the weight of the galaxy resting on her back like her sister.

She initially trusted him way too easily, something he could use in the near future. For now, he will keep his distance, finding her weaknesses, ways through a human's inevitable mental barriers.

"Where will we being going?" In the Infirmary, Alex's medic was taking DNA samples to see if he had levo or dextro amino acids, just to make sure he isn't killed by accident via food poisoning. In a chair across from him sat Alex, datapad in hand. "Commander Shepard, I asked you a question." She shook her head and looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"Right, sorry, I'm caught up in a mess with fixing the Citadel after Sovereign and Saren's attacks. We're going to Omega to meet up with my sister and deal with trouble over there," His black lips formed a small smirk, she would know who he truly was eventually, just, not right now.

"What kind of trouble?" This new feeling, Excitement? He thought, coursed through his body. He's been itching to kill something since he woke up in that new body in the Citadel.

"Mercenary groups, bounties, etcetera. To be honest, I really just want to shoot something." She'll be amusing to watch for the allotted time she'll be alive. Nazara nodded, silently agreeing with the tiny female. In the two hours that he was in this new body, he found that there were a few more emotions than he was used to going through. He very much preferred his original body, but this one could have some advantages. He certainly disliked the new attachment to his body that seemed to have a mind of its own. What was the point of it? Why didn't they just mix DNA in a lab? Much faster and easier in his perspective.

"I'll need a weapon, Commander." It was her turn to nod and as the doctor removed cotton swabs from his body, she stood up and motioned for him to follow her. A few twists and turns later and they found themselves in the weapons locker.

"Take your pick Nazara, I have pistols, assault rifles, snipers, and shotguns." Nazara wanted something simple, something that could kill efficiently, a strong pistol, one with a kick. It only took a few minutes and he was armed with one of the most powerful pistols that Alex had onboard. "I'll leave you to bond, you seem to like it."

"Of course, I'd like a test run if that's okay?" Alex nodded and pointed him to the firing range, a room directly across from the locker. Having some alone time in the range would give Nazara some time to think, to scheme his plans.

With her out of range, he spoke to himself, glowing eyes narrowing.

"Getting into her head, she's a Human female, that'll be simple," The paper target had a new hole in it now, one shot fired. "If my research is correct, she should enjoy and bond over intimacy," Bang. "Gain her undying loyalty, gain an agent." Anyone around the weapons locker would hear a low amused chuckle, simple and nothing to worry about and next, the whole ship would hear maniacal laughter.


End file.
